the death
by kakashilover13
Summary: Yuki comes crashing through the door with terrible news. Can you guess what this news is? To find out read!
1. the big surprise

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters as I wish I did. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me._

_Now on with the story!_

_Chap 1: The Big Surprise_

_Tohru Honda was sitting on the couch when Yuki Sohma came crashing through the door._

" _Yuki-kun? What's the matter? Did something happen?" Tohru asked. To her Yuki looked shocked at what he had heard._

" _Honda-san! Something terrible has happened! Akito has died!" Yuki said as Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori walked into the room. After what Yuki had said, their faces became shocked._

_(A/N: You can imagine what Hatori's face looked like, blank like it always is!)_

" _Oh Yuki-kun this is horrible! How could this happen!" Tohru asked as she ran upstairs to her room._

" _Honda-san! Honda-san!" Yuki yelled to get her attention, but didn't seem to work. So, instead he ran up to get her._

" _Well, that is quite the shocker." Shigure said as he shock his head._

" _Yes, it is. How did this happen? I thought he wasn't supposed to die in the years ahead." Hatori said as looked towards Shigure's way._

" _Obviously, it came early for him. Didn't expect so soon in his life though." Shigure said as he shrugged his shoulders._

" _Well, it sure scared the crap out of Yuki." Hatori said._

" _Who cares about that damned Yuki anyway! He deserves some crisis in his life!" Kyo yelled._

" _Well, I think you need a nap." Hatori said because it was raining and a cat hates the rain._

_(A/N: You have to read Fruits Basket 3 to know this)_

_(Tohru's Room)_

" _Honda-san, it isn't that bad as you think. He supposed to die soon anyway." Yuki said trying to settle down Tohru onto her bed._

' _But he wasn't supposed to so early though.' Yuki thought to himself._

" _But… I wanted to get to know him better. Now I can't even do that!" Tohru said as fresh tears appeared in her eyes._

" _Honda-san please don't cry. It is business of mine, you don't have to worry about it!" Yuki said, sitting down next to her._

" _Yes I know, but he seemed like family to me too. I've known you all for a very long time now! And I can't help but not to worry and cry over someone's death when I care about them!" Tohru said as she cried into her hands._

" _Okay I get that. Now, let's go down stairs and discuss this with everybody to find out what happened." Yuki explained to Tohru._

_They both got up and headed out the door to go down stairs. They found Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori waiting downstairs for them._

_Hoped you liked it! I have a mob and they are yelling" Give me the second chapter! NOW!" _

_(Inuyashafreak6789 takes a microphone and screams" HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE!")_

_See ya! Please R+R!_


	2. The Conversation

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fruits basket characters. Now on with the story!_

_Chap 2: The Conversation_

_When Tohru and Yuki went downstairs they found Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori waiting for them to find out what happened._

" _So, I hear that Akito has died. But at such an early age. Why?" Shigure asked._

" _Well, who cares about that damn Akito. He knew he was gonna die anyway." Kyo said in angry voice._

" _Kyo-kun, you shouldn't say stuff like that!" Tohru said as she went up to Kyo._

" _Yes, Kyo you shouldn't say things like that in front of Honda-san." Yuki said as he went to Tohru and grabbed her by the arm._

" _Yuki-kun what are you doing?" Tohru said as she looked at him._

" _Honda-san, you might want to stay away from him when he's in his MOOD." Yuki said as he pulled Tohru onto her feet.(A/N: You all know how Kyo's mood is!)_

" _Now, Hatori did you know that he was gonna die at such a young age?" Yuki asked Hatori._

" _No, but I think he did know though. He just didn't say anything to me about it, though I actually thought he would have. Don't you?" Hatori said as he looked at Shigure._

" _Yes, but when it comes to him he's always quiet." Shigure answered._

" _What do you think about it Yuki?" Hatori answered._

" _I think the same as both of you. I would've done the same thing as Akito because I wouldn't want you guys worrying about me like I was the most precious thing in your life at that moment." Yuki answered._

" _Can I say something in this?" Tohru asked._

" _Yes Honda-san go ahead." Yuki answered._

" _Well, maybe that's why Akito did it. Maybe he thought what Yuki would do and I think he did just that. Don't you?" Tohru asked._

" _Tohru-kun could be right about that. Akito once told me that he always did stuff the way he thought Yuki would do it. Maybe that is why " Hatori said to Tohru._

" _What do you think Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked Yuki._

" _I don't really know Honda-san. I just really don't know." Yuki answered._

" _I think I'm gonna head up upstairs then. I'll see you guys in the morning then." Yuki said as he headed upstairs._

" _Wait Yuki. I need to talk to you!" said a voice from the door._

' _Oh no does it have to be him?' Yuki asked himself as he moaned._

_Hope you guys liked it! I left a CLIFFHANGER! And now I hear the mob outside! So, I gotta go. Please R+R! ( Inuyashacrazy6789 running from the mob down the street, sadly screaming)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fruits basket characters! Now on with the story!_

_Chap 3: A Surprise Visit_

" _Yuki! How are you since I last saw you!" Hatsuharu (A/N: I think that's how you spell his name. I hope it is)_

" _Would you stop coming here to annoy me like you always do!" Yuki said as he ran upstairs._

" _What is wrong with him? He never does this when I usually come here." Hatsuharu said as he stepped into the house._

" _Well if you haven't noticed, it is YOU that makes him ignore you. You know he hates when you do this to him." Hatori said as he went into the kitchen to see what Tohru was doing._

_( Kitchen: Tohru and Hatori)_

"_Yuki-kun didn't seem very happy to see Hatsuharu-san. Did he?" Tohru asked as she turned on the rice cooker.(A/N: I'm not sure what the rice thing is called so I call it a rice cooker!)_

" _You should know of all people that he hates Hatsuharu Tohru-kun. It's quite obvious, he shows it very well as a matter of fact." Hatori said as he went over to Tohru._

_Hatori went so close to Tohru they were face to face._

" _Hatori-san what are you doing?" Tohru asked as she tried to step away, but couldn't._

" _I need to talk to you in private, also known as ALONE." Hatori said as he backed away from Tohru and went out to the living room._

' _I wonder what that was about?' Tohru thought to herself as she followed Hatori into the living room._

_( Living Room)_

" _So what were you guys talking about? I heard Tohru-kun yell loudly a little." Shigure asked._

" _It's none of your business Shigure." Hatori said._

" _Oh, so now you have to get smart with me then. How nice of you Hatori!" Shigure said sarcastically._

" _I wonder what they are doing upstairs?" Tohru asked._

_(Yuki's Room)_

" _So, why did you come here Hatsuharu? You know that I hate it when you come here. It's my worst nightmare. You know that right?" Yuki asked as he backed away from Hatsuharu._

" _Why, my dear Yuki, would you think that about me?" Hatsuharu answered._

" _Maybe because you scare me the most out of everybody." Yuki suggested._

" _Oh Yuki, you seem more miserable then usual . What is wrong?" Hatsuharu asked._

" _If it isn't that obvious, it's YOU!" Yuki yelled at Hatsuharu._

" _No I think it's the fact that Akito died. Don't you?" Hatsuharu asked with a sparkle in his eye._

" _No! I don't care about him anymore! He's dead and out of my life!" Yuki yelled._

" _I don't believe that Yuki. Not one bit. You've seemed down ever since you found out about his death. You are miserable without him. Don't you get that already!" Hatsuharu said as he grabbed Yuki by the shoulders._

" _You will be miserable all your life. Just say that you are sad about his death! You know you are!" Hatsuharu yelled even loader at Yuki._

"_STOP! I SAID STOP! NOW!" Yelled a voice from the door. It was Tohru._

" _Honda-san! What is wrong?" Yuki asked as he ran towards her._

" _Please stop fighting! I can't take it anymore! Oh…..I feel like I'm gonna faint." Tohru said. Five seconds later, she fainted._

" _Honda-san! Honda-san! Please wake up!" Yuki yelled as he told Shigure to call 911._

_Hope you liked it! I left a cliffhanger again and as always I have a bigger mob outside! _

_( coughTohru's okaycough) Please R+R! I'll post up soon! Gotta go!_


	4. Tohru Please Get Well!

_Disclaimer: I own no fruits basket characters_

_Chap 4: Tohru please get well!_

_Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, and Hatsuharu ran into the emergency room to see what happened to Tohru._

_They went up to the nurse and Yuki asked" What room in Tohru Honda in please?"_

" _She's in room 108. Would you like to see her? You may if you like, but the doctors with her right now, so you can ask him any questions you like." the nurse said._

_They went to see Tohru and found her lying in a hospital bed talking to the doctor._

" _Tohru, may I ask you a question?" the doctor asked._

" _Yes. What is it? Tohru asked._

" _What made you faint like that? Are you having family problems? What is going on Tohru?" the doctor asked._

" _Doctor, I'm not having family problems. It is….well…. Yuki-kun and Hatsuharu got in a fight and I started yelling to them to stop, then I got all dizzy and felt like I was gonna faint. And I can't remember anything else about what happened." Tohru explained to the doctor._

" _Well, I'll ask those Yuki and Hatsuharu guys you mentioned what happened" said the doctor._

" _Well, you don't have to worry, we are already here to discuss what happened." said two voices in the doorway. It was Yuki and Hatsuharu._

" _Well, boys, come sit down an we can chat." the doctor said as he pointed at the two empty chairs for them to sit in._

_Yuki and Hatsuharu sat down to talk to the doctor about what happened. They told exactly what Tohru had said but in their way of it. The doctor seemed quite confused after they had finished. So, he asked questions._

" _So your saying that she fainted because you guys were screaming over someone's death in your family?" the doctor asked looking very confused._

" _Yes doctor, it is….well….hard to explain. You see, he was supposed to die at young, but not till years from now, so we are all very shocked about his death." Yuki explained to the doctor._

" _But that still doesn't explain the reason why you guys were yelling at each other?" the doctor asked to Yuki in a concerned voice._

" _No offence or anything, but I can not tell you for it's….dealing with family matters." Yuki explained to the doctor._

" _Well then, I guess I'll let you guys talk alone then." the doctor said as he walked out of the door._

" _So how are you Honda-san?" Yuki asked as he walked over to her._

" _Fine, but the doctor said I can leave whenever I want to and that is now if you don't mind." Tohru said as she put on her coat._

" _Well then, lets get heading home." said Yuki._

_Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Tohru headed out the door and found something waiting fro them at home in the living room. A big surprise._

_Hope you liked it! I know it's a little corny so the next one will be better. Please R+R! _

_( A/N: I bet you can think of what her surprise is. Just think about it and review me about what you think it is)_


	5. The Big Party

_Disclaimer: I don't own no Fruits Basket characters. Now on with the story!_

_Chap 5: The Big Surprise_

" _Surprise! Welcome home Tohru!" People screamed when Tohru, Yuki, and Hatsuharu entered the house. They had just come home from the hospital because Tohru had fainted and she needed to see a doctor to make sure she was okay._

_Now that Tohru had noticed, the whole Sohma family was there. Shigure, Kyo, Hatori, Hiro, Kisa, and a whole bunch of others._

" _What are you guys doing here?" Tohru asked all of them._

" _Well, you came back from the hospital. Aren't we supposed to celebrate for your homecoming?" Kisa asked Tohru._

" _Oh, well you don't have to. You know that right?" Tohru asked as she went and hugged Kisa._

" _Well stupid woman, we are happy you are back. Is that such a problem for you to have all of your friends get together for you?" Hiro asked.(A/N: You know what he calls her)_

" _No…I don't deserve this. You've guys have given me all I wanted for a friend and family. I don't need anymore." Tohru said as she looked around at everybody._

" _Well, are we going to celebrate or what? Then lets party!" Shigure yelled as everyone cheered._

_So, they celebrated and talked all night. Everyone went home at about 10:00 pm at night. Yuki and Tohru were heading upstairs when Yuki asked a question._

" _Honda-san, how did you like it?" Yuki asked._

" _I loved it, but I didn't need it . You know that Yuki-kun. I didn't deserve it." Tohru said._

" _Yes you did. Everyone cares about you when you are not well." Yuki explained._

" _Well, I need to get some sleep so I can get up in the morning to make breakfast. Goodnight." Tohru said._

" _Goodnight." Yuki said as he entered his room._

' _There is something wrong with her.' Yuki thought to himself._

_I know, it was to short of a chapter. I'll be sure to write a longer one next. Hope you liked it! Please R+R! I'll post 6 up soon! Gotta go, I have a mob, they want the next chapter. (Inuyashacrazy6789 grabs a microphone and screams" HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE!)_

_So see ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own not ANY fruits basket characters as I wish I do. Now on with the story!_

_Chap 6: Ayames Surprise Visit!_

_Yuki came downstairs to find Tohru making breakfast downstairs in the kitchen._

" _Good morning Honda-san. What are we having for breakfast?" Yuki asked._

" _Well, we are having miso soup and rice. Is that okay?" Tohru asked._

" _That's fine with me." Yuki said as he sat down at the table._

" _What would you like t----AHHHHH!" Tohru screamed._

_Yuki went to where she was and saw a snake wrapped around Tohru's leg. Shigure came running into the kitchen._

" _What on earth is wrong that would make Tohru-san scream like that?" Shigure asked as he sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper._

" _SKIN HIM! BURN HIM TO A CRISP!" Yuki yelled as he held the snake by it's neck._

" _Oh Yuki, would you want to do that to your dear brother?" Shigure asked._

" _Yes! Now BURN HIM TO A CRISP! NOW!" Yuki yelled again._

'_POOF' Ayame changed back to his human from and got dressed._

" _How could you brother? Do that to me? How rude!" Ayame said as he went up to his brother._

" _If you dare touch me, you WILL DIE!" Yuki said as he backed away._

" _Then I don't think I will then, I'll just tell everybody how mean you are." Ayame said as he went to Shigure, " But I can bet you that Shigure will let me stay, won't you Shigure?" Ayame asked._

" _Oh of course I will, only if I'm not dead first by Yuki." Shigure said as he got up and went out of the room._

_Tohru had finished making breakfast and called everyone to come in. Kyo came in with a grumpy morning expression on his face. Hatori came in with his normal face on. Also, Ayame sat down at the table as everybody had already._

" _Well, what in the world are you doing here Ayame?" Hatori asked as he looked straight at Ayame with a mean and disappointed look on his face._

" _Well, as you all can guess. To see my brother, of course!" Ayame said very excitedly._

" _Well, I can say I definitely didn't want to see you at all." Yuki said as he also had a disappointed look on his face._

" _Oh brother, don't hide it. I know you wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see you!" Ayame said even more excitedly._

" _In your dreams!" Yuki said as he yelled at Ayame and hit the table with his fist at the same time._

" _Oh, you are a feisty one indeed little brother. A feisty one indeed." Ayame said as he made a grin on his face._

_They ate breakfast as Yuki and Ayame still kept fighting and arguing. When they finished they decided to go to the beach for a swim. It was summer and they thought to go swimming._

_( A/N: it was Tohru's idea as you can imagine!)_

_Hope you liked it even though it was quite short. And as always I have a even bigger mob outside because the chapter was to short. ( Inuyashacrazy6789 running around in circles screaming" DON'T KILL ME! I'LL POST THE NEXT ONE SOON! AHHH!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own no fruits basket characters. And man do I wish I owned Yuki! Now on with the story!_

_Chap 7: The beach and the Summer House for vacation!_

_Tohru and the rest of the Sohma family was in the car on the way to go to the beach. Shigure was driving( A/N: That very bad thing!) them to the beach. Tohru decided that it was the summer and it would be fun to go to the beach. Shigure stopped in front of someone's summer house._

" _Shigure-san? What are you doing? This is someone's summer house, not ours!" Tohru said to Shigure as he turned of the engine._

" _Oh, yes it is ours. It's the Sohma Summer House! Welcome Tohru-kun!" Shigure said as if he were making a huge announcement._

" _Oh! You Can't do that Shigure-san! This is way to much for me! You've already given me everything I have wanted in my life." Tohru said as she started to cry._

" _Honda-san! Please don't cry about this. It was our gift to you." Yuki said as he comforted her._

" _But…. I wish you guys wouldn't do this." Tohru said as new tears appeared in her eyes._

" _Oh… well you deserve it Honda-san. You do all kinds of stuff for us, we wanted to give you something in return. Now lets go inside and unpack are things." Yuki said as he got out of the car and opened the trunk. He took all the bags out and headed up the stairs to the front door._

' _I really wish they wouldn't do this though.' Tohru thought to herself as she followed Yuki up the stairs also up to the front doors._

" _Oh, my, gosh! This is huge! It looks like a mansion!" Tohru said as she stepped in the house._

" _Yes, I knew you would like it Honda-san." Yuki said with a chuckle._

" _Let's go explore the place, why don't we?" Shigure said as he picked up some luggage and put it in a room._

" _Tohru, this is your room. I think Momiji is coming, so he'll probably want to share a room with you. Just unpack your stuff and meet us downstairs for dinner." Shigure explained._

" _Okay. I'll see you guys soon." Tohru said as she watched them leave the room._

' _Man, do I wish they wouldn't do this for me.' Tohru thought to herself._

_Tohru came downstairs to find Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, and Ayame sitting at the table talking._

" _Ah, Tohru-kun, are you finished unpacking and ready to go to the beach?" Shigure asked._

" _Yes, I'm done packing and ready to go to the beach." Tohru said as she sat down next to Yuki._

" _I wanna go to!" a voice said from the door._

_Hope you liked that one. I'm gonna get really hurt if I don't stop leaving cliff hangers. The mob is even BIGGER, so I gotta go.( Inuyashacrazy6789 stands and looks out the window to see people with their torches trying to get in.' Now how am I gonna get out of here?' I ask myself. ' I guess I'll be stuck here for a LONG time then.' )_

_See ya next time! Can you guess who's at the doorway?_


End file.
